


蛇的原欲和天使的无性

by floatingsamsam



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 内容如题，原作很甜，我偏要虐。中间有一点点双性Azi，应该算是双性，不是性转。





	蛇的原欲和天使的无性

**Author's Note:**

> 除了CA，其余人名都用中文，不要在意。

Crowley不缺淫欲，也不看看是谁引诱夏娃的。而Aziraphale是个天使，天使是无性的。

当然这两件事没有必然联系，如果不以Crowley想要诱惑Aziraphale为前提的话。

这可能不是件难事。天使，我们来试试人类之间一种获取快乐的方式吧！

Crowley可以这么提议。

这算不上好事或是坏事，理应不会和Aziraphale坚守的准则相违背。况且他们在人类中间生活了这么多年，劝说他们更像个人类也是个正当的理由，为了掩护。

如果Crowley是条处在万物规则之中的蛇，他会有千千万万个发情期。应该庆幸他不是。

但是他也很苦恼，为什么他不是。如果他非得经历发情期不可，或许这可以作为一个借口。好朋友之间应该互相帮助，不是吗？他帮过Aziraphale不少。

天使是无性的，他们不需要繁衍，也不需要排泄。所以他们不会有阴茎和阴囊，也不会有肛门。

当然，天使会行奇迹。只要他们想有，他们可以拥有各式各样的阴茎，甚至可以同时有好几个。在这方面，Aziraphale可以不输Crowley。

但是Crowley怎么劝说Aziraphale拥有一套生殖器和肛门，就为了和他做爱？那起码得先让天使产生性欲。

可是天使是没有欲望的，尤其对于Aziraphale。除了食欲。

Aziraphale所有的欲望都集中在食欲上，以至于他其他的欲望全是空白。

有时这对于Crowley来说是件好事。比如当他想要和Aziraphale拉近关系的时候，想要和好的时候，示好的时候，温情的时候，表达爱意的时候。

Crowley把性欲的邀请转化成“容我诱惑你和我共进午餐或是晚餐”的语言。他每一次共餐的邀请似乎都经历过他的深思熟虑。滑溜溜的邀请在他的喉咙间翻滚，顽强地抵在他的唇齿之间，说出来却像是叹息，句尾带一个并不确切的问号，稍微掩盖自己的期望。

他每一次的共餐邀请都得到了准许。但当他试探换另一个提问方式，比如“载你一程？”或是“住在我家？” Aziraphale就变得犹豫起来。准则一个接一个地跳出来，最后还得用共餐的许诺来让这段对话有一个体面的收尾。

Crowley想，Aziraphale或许也知道自己的意图，所以他才这样聪明，知道什么时候应该拒绝。

使一个天使产生性欲是多难的事情？这个天使在性欲被创造出来之前就已经存在，他如何指望天使理解一种对他而言并不存在的东西。

不过他们不是人类，不是非得要按照人类的方式做爱，他们可以有自己的方式。

老蛇对着自己的植物嘶嘶地吐着信子，“快点想，你们这群愚蠢的生物。我养你们有什么用！”

他的“智囊团”似乎也没有想出好方法。做爱到底只是一种发泄还是一种形式？说到底，他要靠做爱达到什么？

Crowley其实没有想过他是否爱天使，恶魔理应不去掺和那种高尚的东西。但是也不能就说他不爱。恶魔说谎也看场合和对象。

都说神爱世人，但他是否在“世人”的范围内？

“Aziraphale，你爱我吗？”

他这句话问得很突然，Aziraphale脸上的红晕在圣光下能够轻易分辨，目光闪烁地看向Crowley的身体两边，用视线勾勒出Crowley的所在位置。尽管支支吾吾，但嘴角是上扬的，眉毛略微向上抬起，这不是一个勉强的笑。尽管有些拘谨和紧张，但Aziraphale看起来很高兴。

如果不是Crowley知道天使并没有性欲，他真的就会相信那是Aziraphale因为心动而羞涩的证据。

“好吧，天使当然都是爱上帝的……”

“上帝还要干涉你爱你的朋友吗？”

Aziraphale没有看着Crowley，所以他不知道Crowley现在的表情有多认真。

不过还好，他总是戴着墨镜，虽然气氛有变，但好歹没有那么严肃。万一事态的发展并不是Crowley想要的那样，会很难收拾。他不想让Aziraphale太困惑。

他们是有很多个一百年去浪费。浪费个一百年来放松他们的关系不算奢侈。但是如果有选择的话，Crowley想这个一百年用来互相陪伴会更好。

他又在结尾轻声补充道：“你最好的朋友？”

天使这下总算看了他一眼，笑容像是藏到身后去小心地收起。他有些羞愧地低下头，双手交叠在一起，“当、当然不是……”

“就是这么对你最好的朋友的？”Crowley的声音很轻，像是从他原形的身体里发出的声音，压抑、朦胧。

从天使那里得到一句不痛不痒的“我爱你”有什么意义？在那之后，Crowley会得到满足吗？那是属于他们性爱的另一种方式吗？是不是只要在言语上表达爱意，就意味着他们交换过亲密？

作为恶魔，作为蛇，Crowley知道高潮是怎么一回事。高潮很简单，简单得过分。肤浅、空洞。但是他要怎么证明，脱离了性的爱，确实是爱？

小天使把他的贞洁永远地献给了上帝，但Crowley只是要一个不贞洁的天使呢？

上帝不会回应他们，所以他没办法跟上帝直接对话。上帝，可否暂借您一位小天使的贞洁？很快，用完立刻还给您。当然，可能需要时不时地借用一下，但是大部分时间都是您的。我觉得您应该不会介意，也不是米迦勒或是加百列，我甚至觉得您都不会注意到他。不说话就是默认了。

这时候他可以和上帝友好地相处一下。

老蛇努努嘴，他只是想想。

哪儿能所有事情都像想象的那样简单？在互相致意“我爱你”之后就像磁铁吸引一样拉近接吻？没有惊恐，没有犹疑，像是爱情早于他们被创造出来，他们掉入爱情的河水里浸透，等到出来之后便彻底和爱情融为一体？他们果真拥有“爱”的能力吗？这样便能给他们一个不再顾忌的外部环境？

就算Crowley能够使天使信服亲一下对他们两个人都没有坏处，天使也同意他这么做了，或者说愿意一起尝试一下，但那又意味着什么？这就能够证明天使是爱他的吗？

神爱世人，但神不懂爱情。

Aziraphale爱他，但Aziraphale不懂爱情。

毫无疑问，Aziraphale在乎他。他们是最好的朋友——尽管除了对方以外，他们根本没有其他朋友。不过这也证明他们除了彼此，不再需要其他朋友——但Aziraphale是无性的，他不会有性欲。

他可以行许多奇迹，他可以使自己暂时有性，他可以让自己的形体无限接近于一个正常的人类。但是他无法从他人那里“借”到性欲，鉴于他根本无法理解性欲。

Crowley为这个世界带来了性和性欲，但是他却无法使自己的性欲得到报答。

性是多么美好的一件事，这个世界会感谢他，赞美他，拥戴他。

他和天堂作对，所以他做的是一件坏事，但那又是好事。

性欲是蛇与生俱来的能力和性质，要把这件事解释给Aziraphale听实在是够麻烦的。

和想吃可丽饼有什么不一样吗？Aziraphale极有可能会这么问。

Crowley也不知道，他怎么会知道。他在对Aziraphale产生性欲之后，才隐约察觉到他对Aziraphale是拥有爱情的。

他对Aziraphale的爱情是从他的性欲中确定的。那如果天使注定和性欲无缘，Aziraphale对他的爱又从何证明？

Crowley想到这个世界性欲的源头是他自己，他没有人能够咨询和寻求帮助，第一次觉得自己太老了。

他跟Aziraphale说过，“我想要看看你的实体。”

Aziraphale张开双臂，笑容灿烂地像吃多了的可丽饼的糖分从他的脸上跑出来，他看起来似乎总是很容易快乐。他说：“我现在就是实体！”

蛇努努嘴，“有衣服遮蔽。”

在衣服被创造出来之前，他们就是最初的样子。现在也没有必要不好意思，不是吗？

Crowley是真的想看看Aziraphale的身体。尽管他想要的并不仅仅只是“看看”。但这是第一步。

不需要对Aziraphale解释那么多复杂的东西，只是说，我想看。他们是没有羞耻心的，神造的事物都是完美的。除了人。

Aziraphale谨慎地看看周围，“人类似乎不赞成在公共场合下裸露实体。”他在说话的时候还蹙眉思考怎样组织恰当的措辞。

Crowley可以让周围人都看不见他们。如果Aziraphale还觉得不舒服，他可以让他们也看不见其他人。

但是他没有这么做。Aziraphale的兴趣还在面前的食物上。他那副快乐的样子，Crowley不忍心破坏。

他等到他们两个人独处，重提了这件事。

Aziraphale尽管仍有一些不安，但最后还是如Crowley所愿。

在人类中间生活了这么久，难道也沾染了一些人类的羞耻心？这算不算是一种堕落？

Aziraphale的身体不需要灯光就能够看清每一处角落，从他体内发出的圣光为Crowley行了不少方便。没有一处是藏在黑暗中的，没有一处需要隐藏。

Aziraphale不会因为吃多可丽饼而发胖，但他这具实体很配他的喜好。鲜嫩的皮肤被丰满的血肉撑起，天使不会变老。缺少肌肉线条且柔软的肉体，在Crowley的指尖陷入其中时轻微地抖动，像具有自我意识一样活了过来。蒸腾出温热的气息，像个真实活着的人。白皙的皮肤在圣光中几乎显得刺眼，像是一种质问的强调——“你在渴望吗？”

恶魔也是不需要进食的。在Crowley还没有堕落的时候，他也没有进过食。他对于食物的兴趣一向不大。他和Aziraphale共餐过多次，但几乎都是他陪同Aziraphale。或就只是，看着Aziraphale带着满足的表情享受美食。

他不知道那些食物到底美不美味，但他此刻似乎可以体会饥饿的人对于食物的欲望。

天使的实体除了没有生殖器和肛门，其余和真实的人类没什么差别。而这副实体，如果Crowley想，他可以找到很多其他相似的替代品。实在没有什么特别之处。

Crowley体会到了饥饿的感觉，并且愈来愈强烈。一旦体会过，似乎就再难磨灭。

关键不在身体的模样，而在于那是Aziraphale的身体。他的天使。

他的性欲来得自然而然，如同之前不经意的千万次一样。为什么这么普通的东西，对于Aziraphale来说就这么难得到？

他的天使是什么模样，他的性欲就来自于哪里。如果他的天使原本是个桌子的样子，他也会对那张桌子燃起性欲。

Aziraphale的胯部没有一丝遮蔽，在圣光和室内灯光的照耀下，Crowley再一次清晰地看见天使封闭、平坦、空白的下体。

“你可以转个身吗？”

Aziraphale微笑着低头看着他，转过了身。

Aziraphale没有肛门，连原本是会阴的地方也没有褶皱。

Crowley其实用不着确认，但是他想看得再清楚些。再看一次，再通过直接的视觉明确一次。

他的两只手分别扒住Aziraphale臀部的两侧，Aziraphale柔软丰满的臀肉吸进他的手指。他微微用力，向两边掰开Aziraphale的臀缝。

“Crowley，别，好痒。” Aziraphale咯咯地笑起来，扭曲着身体，躲避着Crowley的触碰。但幅度不大，力道也不大，更像是在Crowley的怀里软和地轻蹭。他怎么能够做上帝的战士？

是Crowley主动松开了手。Aziraphale的挣扎根本起不到任何作用。

Crowley的手指在Aziraphale的臀部上留下了指印，这是一副无限趋近于人类的实体，连这种细微的反应都做得如此逼真。但就是如此相似，当只有些微却对他意义深刻的不同出现时，他才会难得有些感伤。

如果当初给夏娃吃的禁果给Aziraphale吃，也会依旧起作用吗？

当然不存在这样的假设，一切都在上帝的安排之中。

上帝要他渴望，他便渴望。上帝要天使生来无欲望，便无欲望。

上帝还像是和他开个玩笑，对他显示自己的力量，让他的渴望再深一层，让他的希望再大一些，让他误以为他能够为他和他的天使找到一个恰当的方式——上帝让Aziraphale拥有强烈的食欲，却不肯分出一点唾手可得的性欲。

他就是性欲的源头，他是性欲本身。不需要Aziraphale具有性欲，只要给他一点可乘之机，他就能够用性欲填满Aziraphale没有防备的空隙。

他看着近在咫尺的Aziraphale赤裸的身体，看似只差一点就能够得到，真的就只差一点点。

前景看似无比乐观。下一次他再巧妙地劝说Aziraphale行个奇迹——那算不得玷污天使神圣的实体——拥有一套生殖器和肛门，他就能和Aziraphale做爱，他就能够得到他一直想要的。

他要是得不到，就永远得不到？

他想着，试一试呢？

连恶魔都抱着万一的想法，该有多糟糕？

Crowley没有对Aziraphale直说“我们来做爱吧！”

这倒不是顾忌于Aziraphale会不会同意的问题，而是又会引起一系列关于天堂制度的争论，这永远没个头。那在Crowley眼里就是个笑话，连争论都没有必要。但是Aziraphale却过分当真。

其实Crowley看出来Aziraphale有时似乎也不那么同意上帝的声音，但是他总是有太多顾虑。Crowley想告诉他其实可以把那些顾虑都放在一边，只是对于Aziraphale来说不容易。慢慢来吧，反正都六千年了。

再说Crowley也认为把Aziraphale拉到只有他们俩自己的阵营的想法不太现实，要不然怎么堕落的只是他呢？

他在成功劝说Aziraphale住在自己家的时候，“顺便”提议去除多余的装束——也就是裸睡。

实际上，恶魔和天使都不需要睡眠。他们生活在人类中，尽力使自己像个人，逐渐染上人类的恶习。比如对Aziraphale来说，食欲。

此时，他们要像个人类一样裸睡——无论是“裸”还是“睡”，对他们本身都没什么意义，他们又不像人类那样需要注重健康——也合乎情理吧。

Crowley劝说Aziraphale，现在这种方式在人类之中很流行，你应该试一试。

Aziraphale很容易被打动。尽管总会犹豫，但一旦被提议，他就很容易动摇。每一句话都会跑进他的耳朵里。如果Crowley以前不是天使，如果不是他也见识过其他的天使，他都要误以为所有的天使都像他的天使这样真诚。

他的天使大概是唯一一个称得上“真诚”的天使。还好他堕落了，上面也不如下面好过。

Aziraphale向他转过脸，新奇的喜悦使他的圣光似乎又更亮了些，“真的吗？我还不知道现在人类中流行这样。”

Crowley没有说谎，裸睡确实在人类之中越来越普遍，还有些人在裸睡之前会做些其他的事。他没有骗Aziraphale，只是没有解释得那么仔细。

这对于Aziraphale来说实在太难理解了。

比起解释给Aziraphale听，先让Aziraphale用自身去感受更加直接。反正如果Aziraphale无法接受的话，他又不是不能停下。

Crowley的房子不止一间房间，但是他还是和Aziraphale睡在了一张床上。Aziraphale问他，“你还有其他的床——还是说，我打扰到你了吗？”

“不，当然没有。”他皱起眉，摇摇头。他的头枕在双臂上，对着天花板露出一个并不见怪的表情。

此时他应该去找些理由搪塞Aziraphale的疑问，但是此时他那颗腐坏的恶魔的心里，却突然像是挖开的泉眼一样向外流出汩汩话语。它说，“天使，我喜欢你”。“我喜欢你”用许多种不同的语气回荡在他的脑海里，有敷衍的，有含糊的，有兴奋的，有如释重负的。

我当然喜欢你，你是我最好的朋友。我甚至爱你。

就算他此时随心所欲说出心中所想，也顺理成章。气氛会变得甜蜜，Aziraphale会觉得我们的友谊真是值得地久天长，甚至他们还可以相拥而眠。

哎，一切都能如他所愿，但就像是镜像一样，又全都不一样。

Crowley的实体不如他原形那样冰冷，触摸上去几乎就像人类的温度。他的手在被子下轻柔又缓慢地触碰到Aziraphale的腰部，Aziraphale的身体轻微地抖动了一下，像是羽翼的颤动。Crowley能够想象得到Aziraphale有些局促不安的表情。

天使的贞洁永远属于上帝，所以他们当然是处子，但是那并不意味着天使对性爱之事一无所知。他们在人类的世界待了六千年，他们都快被人类广泛的淫欲污染了。

但是天使没有性欲。既然他不能理解他从未有过的东西，他怎么会想到他最好的朋友在什么时候会对他产生性欲？

纵使他熟知人类世界的欲望，他也无法设想他最好的朋友——一个恶魔，曾经的天使——会对他产生性欲，而且在很久之前就已经产生。

多久了？Crowley记不起来了。他对Aziraphale是爱情先产生还是性欲先产生，这种事他怎么会知道？

要不是依赖他良好的习惯，恪尽职守的工作态度，不贪图人类世界的享乐，他会早点发现。

好像在他意识到之后，那种欲望就来得既果断又强烈，就像是一种提醒，一种确定。就好像笃定他会犹豫，笃定他不敢付诸实践一样，才一遍多过一遍，一次强过一次地警告他，鼓励他，挑衅他。

他体内的欲望就像在对他说，我就知道你不会真的那么做的，你只是想想而已。你个懦夫！你配不上“恶魔”的称号，你这个恶魔中的败类！

骂得再厉害一些，这点小意思还远远伤害不到他，还不够。

你会怀疑自己欲望的真实性，你会试着让自己清醒，甚至和Aziraphale不动声色地拉开微妙的距离。

你会和自己商量，你以为只是一时的错觉，你会对自己暗示其实那根本不是你以为的那样。你甚至开始怀疑那是上帝的游戏。

你看看你自己的倒影，你的习性纯真得几乎要让你的翅膀白回去。

恶魔开始反思自己，恶魔学会压抑。他对自己说，这样对他和天使来说都是好事。而他违背了恶魔不做好事的原则。

再多做一些好事，再多压抑一些你的欲望，你的祷告会被上帝听见，你会重返天堂！

放屁！

天使和教徒将他们的贞洁献给了上帝，他们根本不用担心他们性欲的去处。他们被剥夺了性欲，那对于他们来说就是放纵。

而压抑带来沉重，压抑才会堕落。

天堂和地狱都是放纵的处所，只是选择的方式不一样。真正堕落的只有他自己。

他被流放在天堂和地狱之间。他对Aziraphale发出邀请，“创建我们自己的阵营！” Aziraphale一直在乎他，Aziraphale爱他，如同爱自己最好的朋友。

但是确实没有什么“我们的阵营”，只有他自己。纵使Aziraphale选择了他，也无法进入他真正的阵营。

这也不能怪Aziraphale，那也不是他的错。天使是上帝的战士，是上帝创造出来的。可是上帝怎么会知道恶魔需要一个天使拥有性欲？

如果早知道，是不是还有和上帝商量的余地？

Crowley把身体贴近Aziraphale的后背，温热的气息喷洒在Aziraphale的肩头。Aziraphale像是张开翅膀时一样迅疾抖动了一下。

“Crowley……”Aziraphale欲言又止。

“我很好奇……”Crowley靠得更近，“如果天使像人一样，会是什么样？”

Aziraphale转过半张脸，“我的实体已经很像人。”

“我是说，”Crowley的手向Aziraphale的下腹滑去，“这里。”他轻轻地按压本该有生殖器的地方。

天使缩了一下身子，咯咯地笑出声，“Crowley！好痒！”

Crowley趴在Aziraphale的肩头，几乎贴在他的脸上，“想更像人类吗？”

“为什么要和人类一模一样？人类也没有那么好。”

“这可不像是一个天使会说出来的话。”Crowley佯装惊讶。

Aziraphale被他说得有些羞愧，低下了头，“我是说……我们生活在人类世界中，当然要有一个像是人类的实体。但也没有必要和人类完全一样。”

“那你不是经常参与人类活动？你了解不少餐厅。”

Aziraphale快速地眨着眼睛，那证明他心虚了。

“那、那……那不一样！别人如果看到你总是不进食，会起疑心的。况且那些食物确实很美味。”

“如果你有阴茎的话，你想选择什么样的？我想看看你的做法。”

Aziraphale的声音小了下去，“那会玷污我的实体的。”

Crowley真的很想对着Aziraphale的耳朵大喊，上帝根本不在乎你！他根本听不到你，也不会注意你的行为！说不定你堕落了，上帝也根本察觉不到。

他几乎叹了口气，耐心地劝说，“偶尔放松一次，上帝也不会计较的，对吧？”他努力让自己显得诚恳。

“那有悖于天堂的制度。如果被发现的话，那会有书面批评，我还会被要求写报告的。”

去他的天堂制度！

Crowley早该习惯Aziraphale对天堂种种准则的顾忌，每次都会听到Aziraphale的小声抱怨。他也并不介意帮助Aziraphale不违反天堂的制度，毕竟他的朋友开心更重要。

但现在，他确实是缺少了一些耐心。

难道能说是他本身对自己和Aziraphale的关系就忐忑不安，比起天堂的制度，还有更加令他困扰的事，而他似乎已经预知到他无法解决掉真正令他烦恼的事，所以在此时，相较而言不重要得多的天堂制度就尤其令人厌烦？

好吧，他责怪自己的无能，他愤恨无法改变的事实的坚固，他提前看到了无望的未来，而他依然还停留在尝试的第一步。他的焦躁和无望使他的耐心消耗得极快，他的失望提早到来。

他知道他留在身体里的耐心都是虚伪的，所以在被抽去时才会消失得那样快。

他当然不会对他的天使失望。他的天使哪里会知道，性欲是那样产生时容易、消失时又艰难的事呢？对于Aziraphale来说，正好相反。

如果性欲可以像酒精一样灌进身体里就好了。那样，当Crowley不需要性欲时，也可以潇洒地抽出来。什么准则、天使恶魔，管你是同一阵营还是自立门户，他会来得慷慨、走得体面。

他是性欲的源头，是性欲本身。所以他无法摆脱性欲，他无法控制性欲。就连他也拿性欲没辙。

有，和没有，都是灾难。性欲是恩赐，也是束缚。

Aziraphale禁不住他的劝说，也鉴于好朋友之间的承诺，给自己行了个算不上是奇迹的“奇迹”。

Crowley戳戳Aziraphale的臀缝，“嗯……还差一点。”

对了，Crowley根本没有想到天使是没有性别的，也是双性的。他太久不是天使了。只要他们想，他们可以是你想到的任何性别，甚至跳脱出性别之外，或是创造出你想象不到的性别。

如果人类知道的话，天使会引起一场性别革命。各式各样的性别，再也不受任何束缚，直到性别被剔除分类。当性别成为一个人背后的气息，而不是性质。

Crowley摸到一些柔软的褶皱，他起初以为那是阴囊。人类的阴囊很脆弱，像只初生的雏鸟，丑陋又弱小。

然后他摸到了缝隙。

Aziraphale扭了扭身子。他像是满足Crowley一个愿望，没有挣扎，友好地躺在那里，任由Crowley的手探入他新造出的器官。

啊，Aziraphale给自己的是一副女人的器官。

Crowley意识到Aziraphale是不是知道自己想要和他做爱？尽管这也不算是误会，但他起初并没有想到情况会变成这样。

当然，这并不让他失望。他也没有必要让Aziraphale非得给自己一套男人的器官。Crowley的目的不在于此，如果能做爱，男女有什么区别？

天使不受性别的束缚。Crowley太久不做天使，他都快忘了。

他小心地亲吻着Aziraphale的肩颈，让自己亲吻的动作看起来尽可能并不像亲吻。

他甚至感激起来，那样真好。不受性别的束缚，在性别之间随性所欲，实在太好了。

Crowley抚摸了很久，他自认为他的动作相当轻柔。他现在已经重拾耐心，他甚至觉得自己可以这么弄一整夜。但是Aziraphale的阴部依然十分干涩。

如果他面对的对象不是一个天使，他真的会很怀疑自己的能力。

“天使……”

“怎么了？”Aziraphale的声音依然悦动。有什么值得他高兴的，这群愚蠢的天使？

“是不是太干了一点？”Crowley委婉地说。说到底，这也不是Aziraphale的错。

“哦，对不起！对不起Crowley！我没有意识到，你没有说你需要……对不起！”天使快速说话的时候，身体里甚至也在跳动。

Crowley的手指立刻被润湿了，流出来的液体甚至湿透了Crowley的手掌。

他抚慰着Aziraphale新生的器官，轻柔地揉动着他的阴蒂。

Aziraphale会有感觉吗？他能够任意控制的器官做出的反应都是真实的吗？Crowley很怀疑。

那更像是Aziraphale对他友好的表达，而不是爱欲交织在一起时自然发生的现象。

“感觉到什么了吗？”他在Aziraphale耳边轻问。

他呼出的气息拂过Aziraphale的耳廓，如果是人的话，那里会很敏感。Aziraphale是否能够感觉到？还是只是觉得痒？那种痒会转化成酥麻的快感，被传达到他所谓的“神经”中吗？

“感觉到……你的手指。” Aziraphale一边思考一边组织着措辞。他像是认真在回答问题，他在辨别Crowley提到的“感觉”。

Crowley所说的感觉指什么？Crowley又不是无形的，触碰到他，他当然会有感觉。

“你的手是温热的。”

Crowley像是在Aziraphale背后笑了一声，很轻。“六千年了，才知道吗？”

Aziraphale竭力想转过身，但是他的下体被Crowley的手指牵扯到，他只能扭曲地些微转过上半身。他微微皱眉，眼睛向上看，说话前嘴唇先撅起，这是他要发问的前兆。“你是一条蛇。”

Crowley点头，“没错。”他手上的活也没停着。

“那为什么世界上其他所有的蛇都是冷的，而你是热的？”

“我想，冷血动物和冷还是有区别的。”Crowley无所谓地说道。

“但是你摸上去和其他蛇很不同。” Aziraphale伸出一只手，顺着Crowley插在自己身体里的手摸上去。

Crowley也是赤裸的，他深色的皮肤反射出润滑的光泽，和他原形时的样子很像。

Aziraphale的手最终停留在Crowley的上臂，肌肉隆起最高的地方，可能那里的手感比较好。那里的肌肉像是故意凑近Aziraphale一样乖巧地蜷进他的手心。

“那就要去问上帝了。”Crowley收紧牵扯住Aziraphale的手臂，将自己和Aziraphale之间的距离缩短。像他原形时那样，依靠肌肉收缩的力量游动自己的身体，同时将目标的物体锁进自己的身体里。

他差点就要顺势吻向Aziraphale。不能说这是意乱情迷，他打从一开始就是抱着这样的心思。此时的时机又是那样顺理成章，除了天堂里那群讲不通道理的天使，有谁不会以为他们下一步最适宜的行为？

就算他不是冲着做爱去的，但在这个气氛之中，在这个场合之下，就算他吻上去了，又有什么不对？

他放过许多次狠话，也认过不止一次错。他可以和Aziraphale僵持着互相冷战，他却也不用担心他们的关系无法收场。只要他想，到了合适的时候，到了他觉得不能再放任下去的时候，当他思念他的天使到无法忍受的时候，当他觉得在六千年里不再值得他们浪费时间的时候，他有的是方法让Aziraphale和他重归于好。

所以现在，他可以很容易地说出一些他平常不会说的话，例如“天使，我爱你”。

“我爱你”实在太平凡，Crowley不齿人类总是把这句话当展示什么不得了的东西一样郑重地说出口。

这是一句咒语吗？说出来就能让一个人的感情流向另一个人的身体里？如果是这样，那他可以对小天使说千万遍，要让他也终究明白自己高昂、复杂、灿烂的性欲。

但是此刻，他却不知道该用什么语言来表达自己的情感。

Aziraphale是他最好的朋友，这毋庸置疑。他对Aziraphale拥有性欲，经历多时，也总算得到了他的确定。但他爱Aziraphale？爱情是人类创造出的复杂的东西。

此时Crowley这才察觉出，当他陷入人类腐朽的习性中时，他还是无法跳脱出人类俗套的圈子。就算是他也不能。

他在想要说出这句话之前，甚至没有思考。人类的爱情深植在他的脑海里，已经把他都污染了。除了这种定义，他一时间竟然想不到还有什么能够形容他对他的天使的感觉。

说爱太简单了，世界上千千万万个人同时在说爱，就像散落在宇宙中永远看不到头的星星。说这句话的时候，仿佛和世界上其他千万个人说的是同一件事，仿佛他们爱的是同一个人。

人类创造出这样简单的字眼，却去形容那样复杂的意义。

但是当Crowley自己去寻找时，却再也找不到另一个去概括的定义。他被推下天堂的时候没有堕落，此时此刻，他才堕落了。

就算这句话翻来覆去，把词语掰碎，拆解发音，还是过于苍白的话语。

他的情感，他千千万万个在他的心尖挣扎、攒动、暴动的情感，却只能通过那样简单、苍白、容易的字眼流露出来。

就像是汹涌的潮水通过针孔，压抑给自身换来更多的暴动，没有出口的发泄积压成坚固到几乎形成固态的力量。然后连带着咆哮的噪音一起被拍打回身体深处，又安安静静、原原本本地躺回原处。

他明白了，性欲不是束缚，爱情才是。

他的厄运从他爱上Aziraphale开始。他确定自己对Aziraphale的爱，从意识到他对Aziraphale的性欲开始。他的性欲从他被创造出来开始。这好像是个上帝的阴谋。

他还可以再说些这些话——

“你是我最好的朋友，也是我爱的人。我们可以找个没有其他天使和恶魔的星球，人类也不要有。唯一的天使和唯一的恶魔。

“对了，在那里不会再有天使和恶魔的差别。如果只有唯一的天使和恶魔，那就不能再组成天使或恶魔的阵营。我们只会有我们的阵营。再也不会有烦心事了。

“世界末日？谁在乎？上帝创造出那么多星球，哪里还在乎这一个？

“你可以不用再收到书面警告，我也不用再执行那些愚蠢的任务。事实上，我都不是自己选择堕落的。我有时也可以做一些好事，对吗？

“我们会有无限的生命去享受，去浪费。挑选个一千年不说话，或是对坐着看一千年的日落。

“我们不是人类，我们用不着受苦。我们该让自己开心一点，在我们力所能及的范围之内。”

然后他可以抚摸着Aziraphale饱满得像是成熟的果实的身体，榨取他身体里的汁液，宣泄他们的情欲。让爱情和性欲融为一体，用感情作为快感的燃料，让爱语作为导火线，用触碰和轻触的亲吻作为火种。

只需要千万暗夜中的一点光明，像是“神说要有光，便有了光”时的干脆，信手拈来，平白无故。光明的星火掉落在虚空里，勾勒出他们的实体，把他们像气体一样点燃。照亮他们的欲望，让他们对彼此坦诚，对自我信服。对那些无法凌驾于他们之上的人类的把戏再无异议，让他们获得欣赏真相的眼睛，让他们成为扑不灭的火势，然后体会穿破地狱无限的沉沦。

人类，是人类。人类才是诱惑的恶魔。

熙熙攘攘的情感，爱与恶，发生的时候千万次从他的小天使的身体里穿过，他却说他感觉到有爱在流动。这倒像是对于天使强奸的方式。进入，穿过，迸发。

真正让Crowley嫉妒的，是让Aziraphale感觉到存在。如果人类不是诱惑，为什么他在Aziraphale身边六千年，Aziraphale却仍旧对他的爱情和欲望一无所知？

当有人在讨论“不可能”的时候，他们并不是在讨论一件完全不可能的事情，更多时候只是在强调一种惊讶的情绪。所以没有人知道这种字眼代表的到底是什么感受。

Crowley感觉到了。是绝望。

他知道他与之对抗的是什么。是创造一切的神，是万能的上帝。

上帝的万能不仅体现在创造力，也体现在权力，体现在不给予。天使的性欲与生不具备，便永远没有另一个给他创造出来的途径。你翻山越岭，寻遍你所能抵达的每一个角落。但这个世界是上帝的产物，上帝要让之无的东西，那在他的产物中寻找，也只是徒劳。

Aziraphale没有爱情也没什么，没有性欲也没什么，他们依然会是最好的朋友。以后也会是最好的朋友。他是Aziraphale最亲密的同伴。

Crowley要的是一个最好、最亲密无间、最生死与共的好朋友吗？他要这些就够了吗？

他轻轻搅动着嵌进Aziraphale身体里的手指，在Aziraphale阴户的缝隙处滑动。

Aziraphale依然睁着大眼睛看着他。在圣光的照耀下，Aziraphale的虹膜晶莹剔透。

“没有感觉吗？”他迟疑着问。

Aziraphale歪了歪头，“感觉……有啊。”

他从Crowley脸上不变的表情察觉出自己的回答似乎并没有令对方满意，他犹疑地问：“我应该有什么感觉吗？”

Crowley微笑起来，他的嘴角仍然上扬着，闭上了眼睛。他把手指从Aziraphale身体里抽出来，然后睁开了眼睛。他沾有Aziraphale分泌出来的液体——或者该称为是行了个算不得上是奇迹的“奇迹”，奇迹太多是需要写书面报告的——的手指轻抚过Aziraphale的脸颊。

Aziraphale对他这个朋友太过慷慨。Crowley只是提议了一下，他身体里的液体就像是创世纪的那场暴雨，几乎把他变成一条湿透的鱼。

Crowley用这样湿透到被泡出褶皱的手指抚摸着Aziraphale的脸，过多的液体轻易在皮肤表面留下痕迹。

Aziraphale的圣光穿过它们，使它们看起来更加剔透，仿佛悬浮在他的身体表面。这种形式的意味像是一种因为力量过于强大而无法不尖锐的拒绝。

那些出自于Aziraphale身体里的东西，却好像反而不属于他。留在他的身体上，却又不被他的身体所接受，倒是Crowley与它们更加接近。

Crowley把手指向自己缓慢收回，他把手指放进自己的嘴里。他用舌头卷住指尖，极度具有欺骗性的气味像是谴责、像是宣判，让他几乎因为突如其来的悲伤而感动不已。

气味同样是Aziraphale创造出来的，他模仿人类惟妙惟肖。他了解人类，他是上帝的战士，他代表上帝的意愿，只要他想做，他能做得比上帝创造出来的人类更像人类。一切他都了解，他可以做得很好。

就是这样，才愈加证明这是一个谎言。他是可以做得更好的。他不那么做的原因只是不想，那不属于他。

一切都是Aziraphale凭借万能的知晓选择到自己的实体中的，他仿佛只是帮了Crowley一个忙一般简单地装饰了自己的身体。

Aziraphale迟疑又有些困惑地看着Crowley。他没有一直盯着Crowley。他一般不会直视他人太久，所以此时Crowley也不知道他是不是在心虚。

他看着Crowley时的眼神也并不坚定，像与天空辉映的湖面轻柔地、不动声色地微微晃动，他散发出的光芒让他的一切无所遁藏。神也没有想过神有想要隐瞒的时候。

Crowley终于知道上帝要让他做什么。

他的天使要贞洁固执、纯真好奇，再加一些他与生俱来、只是因为你遗忘而令你惊讶的原始的残酷，才是天使。

他要对天使保持欲望，保持想要，对距离的追赶，却又得不到的怅惘。让怅惘在时间的酿藏中沉淀成香浓的失望，再坚固成厚载的绝望，让它梆梆作响。

他要像远观日落一样远观他的爱欲得不到满足、甚至永远前途无望的失落，他要把痛苦沉重地咽下像是从他人吸走的灵魂。他要体会每一次抵抗中力量的破土而出，然后像是早就知道一样，把它们统统消化。他要享受痛苦，像是他在邀请折磨。

他要知道上帝为他而造的想法，起码在这件事上。他不能任由上帝牵着他的鼻子走。他不能因为上帝想要他焦躁，想要他狂放，想要他暴乱，他便真的如他所愿。他要了解上帝真正的意愿。

上帝给了他一个天使，花上六千年的时间去培养情感，让他们经历只属于他的世界末日，来确认这个世界上最合理出现、也是最不应该出现的最原始的爱欲。他诱惑禁果给了夏娃，上帝让Aziraphale把禁果给了他。

他要怎么向上帝解释他不是刻意堕落的，他只是离地狱近了一点。上帝也没有必要为他安排上这么一场游戏。

上帝给了他与生俱来的诱惑的能力和强大的性欲，但是他没有想过自己对这种事物竟然也是可以失去免疫力的。巧合还是讽刺？

上帝让他具有，让他被唤起，又让他无法得到。每一个阶段、每一个目标都确切无误，每一个实现都毋庸置疑，同时蕴藏着“无法泯灭”和“无法发生”的残酷性。

神的爱是用来隐藏神的残酷性的。或者说，神的爱在一开始，它的本质就是残酷。

爱意味着广泛，意味着统一，意味着不识别个体，意味着对个体的漠视和放任。

神的爱并不是爱情。爱情是具体的，是个人的，是狭隘的，只能局限于特定的事物，是一道凝炼的目光。

欲望是磅礴的，它具有力量，像是燃料。当爱情和欲望融为一体，便成为了有形的工具。它们合二为一，才能够彼此证明。

上帝让他失落，再让他追逐。让他愤怒，再让他破坏。

他是欲望的源头。他应该知道欲望最美妙的部分不是发泄，不是满足，不是享乐。

他早该知道欲望最让人应接不暇的就是欲望本身。它没有目的，不应该被目的蒙蔽。它不应该成为迷途的奠基。

它的本质、目标、甘泉就只是渴望。渴望就是一切。咽下渴望，然后仔细欣赏它，品味它，用身体内脏的蠕动描绘它的形状，拥抱它的脾气。不要再让它的价值被低估，利用起它的好处。

让你的身体和你的肌肉随着渴望拥有自己的思想，仿佛脱离你的大脑一样因为克制而自我地弹跳、震动、痉挛。让你的灵魂进入你的身体，进不去就塞进去，别让它浪费。让你的灵魂由于渴望的震动甚至有形可见。

渴望的赐予就是抑制，但抑制是需要力量的。软弱的人无法抵抗，所以只能放纵。

放纵是柔软的。放纵，继续放纵，带来的会是虚无的失落和空洞。你不会再感到渴望，你就无从拥有满足的希望和可能性。

直到你再去寻找渴望和满足的目标，放纵的软弱已经让你失去了渴望的能力。直到你无法再继续放纵，直到你没有再继续放纵的途径和出口——你不再拥有能够“想要”的希望。

所以，继续渴望吧。保持渴望，维持欲望的原形，保持想要却得不到的状态。你感到痛苦吗？那就对了。欲望是力量，抑制是与力量的反抗，力量一定会造成伤害。但力量会再回到你的身体里，你会因之更加强大。

不用担心，这只是起初，这是开头。你感到痛苦，只是由于你没有适应，你没有体会到它的妙处。再给它一点时间，给它一次机会，让它和你的身体合二为一，让你的身体适应它，让你的灵魂熟悉它。你就快知道它的精彩之处。

你的痛会愈加深刻，占据你的时间愈来愈长，直到你没有它无法再活，有它的日子又度日如年。它的力量的扑杀会让你想要去实现它，但你这时要注意了——

你以为你要实现的景象只是幻象，是它对你的欺骗。它舍不得人人都分享它最好的一面，所以假设出一条岔路，让太多人自寻死路。而那些人却还蒙在鼓里，睡在甜蜜的梦里。放纵让他们失去力气，满足剥夺了他们找寻真相的权利。他们以为他们走过的那条路就是最好的路。

然后你什么都别说，什么都别做，把你的希望都吞进去，严严实实地封闭在你的身体里。甚至不要从指尖和眼角流出来，让你的身体作为收服它的容器。

你忍受着它的反抗。它反抗的力道越大，越证明它存在的真实，和对你的忠诚。

然后它会为你而用，它会成为你的俘虏，合上你跳动的节奏，和你和平共处。

你依然能够感受到反抗的力量，但那不再仅仅让你不安、痛苦。从那份痛苦中，生出一种你理解它之后的满足，一种胜利。

你慢慢悠悠地享受它，品味它，感到它在你体内和你共同发生的微妙的改变。它改变了你，你也同化了它，然后你和它做一对知己好友。你了解了它，它接受了你，你才能掌握它，控制它。

你利用它去分解残存在边界之外的美妙，你所看到的光点会是任何一道圣光都无法比拟的。失落已久的价值被细碎地收集起来，再在积压和摧毁中迸溅成灰尘，无限璀璨。

可是万一这不是上帝的安排呢？只是他的天使无法体会爱情，无法拥有性欲？

他想要的，他想确定的，可他的天使连最初的“有”都无法做到。神说有，便有。神要让一种东西永远保持不被创造出的状态，那就和创造出来一样容易，一样绝望。那种东西，永远没有发展出来的可能。不是目标太高，不是努力不够，就只是永远的虚无，毋庸置疑的零，字面上严格的不可能。

Crowley要了解字面背后的意义，他要了解他和天使之间被创造出不同的良苦用心。

上帝看不到他们，那便是他们自己成就了连爱情都无法追赶的爱。这种爱脱离了现有对爱界定的含义，击碎了爱的类别。但还没有任何生物察觉到，甚至连神也没有，所以Aziraphale才对一直在自己身边的爱视若无物。

他就这样在黑暗中悄无声息地独自品尝自己被冷落却火热的爱意。他终于创造出了独一无二的东西，他这时愈发接近上帝。但那令他不屑，他不会像上帝那样复制自己的创造物，至少不会分享这种东西。

姑且称为爱吧，就降低它的资格，让它暂时蒙羞，用“爱”这种情感中最高尚的字眼暂且当作它的形容。只是用侮辱的称呼说出它的含义，就已经是一种泄出。

短暂的释放产生一阵苦涩的甜蜜，他咀嚼着那种新生的“爱”的名字，就仿佛已经和Aziraphale同生共死千万次。

爱是什么，他所有的那种情感又是什么，突然都变得不值一提。

他所经历的最重大的是什么事？他的堕落吗？还是世界末日？他感受不到他的出生，他存在时便已经是生。他预料不到他的死亡，恶魔不会死亡——死亡之后去哪儿？地狱吗？他已经在地狱了。

但是他对Aziraphale时，那种严肃的、伟大的、激烈的在他心中和脑海里涌动着的创造物就是唯一的。因为其他事物无法与它比拟，无法形容它的构成，无法解释它的含义，而使它似乎根本并不存在，在暴发之前——或是已经暴发之后——又在一瞬间归于平静。什么都没有，全都消失，虚无、空白，是一切的灭绝。然后下一次再次席卷而来，一次次重复。

什么爱，什么欲，什么付出与夺取，克制与渴望，就都不重要了。

他们会一直是最亲近的，他们会永远是对方的唯一。他不会有嫉恨的对象，要恨就恨他自己。只是Aziraphale也同样永远不会像他爱Aziraphale那样爱他。

或许Aziraphale爱他的方式比他的方式更加高尚。可能Aziraphale也如同他对无法改变的安排无可奈何一样，对他对Aziraphale无法湮灭的爱欲而温柔地怜悯。

可能Aziraphale想要他磨灭复杂的爱情和淫秽的性欲，用天使爱人的方式一样去圣洁地拥抱自己。

就如同他想要Aziraphale拥有谁都能拥有、禽兽都能拥有，而只有Aziraphale无法拥有的性欲，再将这种性欲只在他一人身上生起作用，和爱情调和成尝试逃离于天堂和地狱的岩浆，把他们浇筑成失去缝隙的塑像，只得在融化之前的瞬息一刻融为一体，就不浪费还未完全品尝拥抱就化为血水。

像是将文字刻下烙印一般，把性欲当作工具，用欲望的火钳去深刻爱情的火热。只有当它留下来，当它让人想要回头却无法再回头，当它用自己做驱使自己的燃料，那才能说服对它失去信仰的人。

才好去证明Aziraphale对他的爱情是真实存在的。

一切都不会改变。

他要花多久时间才会厌倦这种没有尽头、得不到满足和回报的爱欲？

就是这样，你就能想象，他是怀着怎样比爱情更爱、比性欲更欲的心情，心脏中爬满扭曲的蛇胎，无人察觉到的袖口、指尖、脚踝藏着被他小心掩藏的黯淡的目光和生于他处的黑暗，若无其事、如释重负地说出一句，" To the world." 

To the world. 

END


End file.
